MUSIC BOX
by BloodyNightmare14
Summary: HimLo (Himchan Zelo) B.A.P Fanfiction! Warning : Yaoi, BL, Sho-Ai, Typo, abal, dll /Ah, anu,.. Ini saya lagi gak ada ide, tapi baru dapet inspirasi dari sebuah lagu.. . . jadi, maaf kalau kualitasnya kurang bagus.. "/ Happy reading saya tunggu review-annya
1. Dango, Zelo and Himchan

Title : Music Box  
Pairing : HimLo (Himchan Zelo) B.A.P Fanfiction!  
Rated : T  
Genre : Romance,Angst,Hurt/comfort.  
Warning : Yaoi, BL, Sho-Ai, Typo, abal, dll~

* * *

_**Don't Like, Don't Read!**_

* * *

_Hyung,..? Hyung akan selalu bersamaku, kan?_

_Hyung juga akan selalu menemaniku dan memberiku semangat, kan?_

_Hyung yang akan menguatkanku dan meyakinkanku disetiap langkah-langkahku ne, hyung?_

_Hyungie,.._

_Selama ini,.. Aku sudah benar-benar merepotkanmu..._

_Kau terus menyemangatiku, walaupun yang ada nanti hanya penyesalan,.._

_Apa yang kau perbuat selama ini untukku.._

_Tak akan terbalas..._

_Maafkan aku, hyung..._

_Andaikan saja aku diberi lebih banyak waktu lagi,..._

_Aku akan membalas semua kebaikan hatimu, ketulusanmu, dan semua cintamu.._

_Dengan cinta yang aku miliki ini..._

_Tepatnya disini..._

_Dihatiku, hyung..._

_Dan satu lagi, hyung,.._

_Sebelum terlambat mengucapkannya, dan lebih cepat itu lebih baik, ne?_

_Hehe,..~_

_Himchan, hyungie..._

_'**Terima kasih..'**_

* * *

_-MUSIC BOX-_

* * *

Himchan POV

Menelusuri lautan manusia seperti ini sudah menjadi makanan sehari-hari untukku. Demi mencapai tempat itu, aku memang harus melakukan ini. Untuk membuatnya terus bersemangat.

Tanpa kusadari, tempat yang kutuju telah berdiri tegak dihadapanku. Sebuah kedai kue _dango_ tua yang kokoh dan sangat bersih. Kedai kue khas negeri sakura ini cukup terkenal di Seoul.  
Kumasuki kedai yang terlihat antik ini dengan terburu-buru. Biasanya, saat jam pulang kantor seperti ini, kue-nya sudah habis terjual. Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa ingkar janji kepada_-'nya'?_

Dengan sigap kumasuki antrian yang sudah hampir menjorok kepintu masukku tadi.

Perlahan-lahan dengan penuh kesabaran aku menunggu, giliranku tiba untuk memesan kue khas negeri sakura itu. _Dango_. Nama yang unik dan... Lucu.  
Menurutku, itu terkesan sama dengan kepribadian_-'nya'_,.. _'unik dan lucu'_.

"Selamat datang dikedai kami..." dengan sopannya seorang nenek tua membungkukkan tubuhnya dan tersenyum hangat.

"Ah, selamat sore, nek.." sapaku dengan nada akrab seperti biasanya.

"Ah, Himchan... Aku sudah menunggumu dari tadi.. Ini ada yang sengaja kusisakan khusus untukmu.." ucap nenek pemilik kedai itu sambil mengeluarkan sebuah kotak dengan ukuran yang kira-kira cukup berisi 15 butir kue _dango_ berukuran sedang.

"Terima kasih, nek! Aku sungguh berterima kasih! Tadi antriannya benar-benar panjang.. Aku kira aku akan kehabisan..." balasku sambil menyunggingkan senyuman khasku dan menggaruk kepalaku yang tak gatal.

"Haha, kau memang sudah kehabisan, anak muda... Hanya ini yang bisa aku sisakan untukmu,. Karena aku tau, kau pasti datang setiap hari untuk membeli 15 butir kue _dango_ dengan ukuran sedang.." ucap nenek pemilik kedai itu dengan pasti.

Aku hanya bisa tersenyum menanggapinya. Aku tak bisa mengelak lagi, semua itu benar...

"Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa membelinya harus selalu 15 butir, nak?" nenek pemilik kedai ini pun menumpuk pembicaraan kami dengan pertanyaan yang tiba-tiba.

"... Itu,.." aku terdiam sejenak dan tersenyum kembali.

"Karena _'dia'_ menginginkannya seperti itu.. 15.. Seperti tanggal ulang tahunnya.." jawabku.

"Hm... Begitu,... Dia? Ah,.. Pasti si anak tinggi yang polos dan lucu itu, ya? Siapa namanya? Yang terdengar seperti permainan petak umpet itu, ya? _Hong,_.. siapa?" ucap nenek itu dengan polosnya. Ini sungguh membuatku ingin tertawa. Pada akhirnya aku hanya bisa terkekeh kecil.

Anak-anak yang sedang bermain petak umpet, saat sudah menggapai tempat dimana temannya menghitung dari awal tanpa ketahuan, harus mengatakan _'Hong!'_ agar berada pada posisi aman untuk tidak menjadi _'sang penghitung dan pencari'_.

"Haha,.. Bukan _'Hong'_ yang untuk permainan petak umpet, nek.. Tapi Choi Jun Hong..." ucapku sambil menutup mulutku agar kekehanku tak terlalu terdengar.

"Ah! Itu dia,.. Maksudku itu,.. Jun Hong, kan? Hahaha, aku tau kalau aku belum pikun.." ucap sang nenek dengan pasti dan penuh rasa percaya diri.

"Iya-iya, nenek belum pikun.. Haha.." balasku seadanya bersamaan dengan keluarnya kekehan yang selama ini kutahan.

Kami tertawa sebentar, dan kembali dalam keadaan hening sesaat.

"Dan,.. Kenapa kau yang selalu datang kemari, Himchan? Jun Hong tidak pernah ikut dengamu lagi?"

"Ah,.. Nenek... Sebenarnya,.. Jun Hong sedang kurang sehat,.. Jadi,.. Tidak bisa ikut kemari..." setelah mendengar perkataannya itu, menundukkan kepalaku sedikit sambil merogoh dompet disaku celanaku. Mengeluarkan sejumlah uang, dan memberikannya kepada nenek pemilik kedai ini.

"Wah, ternyata dia sedang sakit,.. Besok akan kusiapkan kue _dango_ spesial untuknya,. Dan kau selalu menjadi pelanggan spesial kedai ini,.. Kuberi diskon untuk anak muda tampan ini.. Haha.." lalu tangan sang nenek memberiku sejumlah kembalian dari uang pas yang kuberikan tadi.

"Ah, nenek,.. Tidak usah,... Nanti malah akan merugikan nenek.." kulipat tangan nenek ini perlahan dan menyodorkannya kembali.

"Tak apa anak muda... Kau tidak merugikan nenek sama sekali.. Ambil lah.. Ini ucapan terima kasihku karena sudah mau berkunjung ke kedai sederhana milikku ini setiap hari,.." dan nenek pun tersenyum hangat kearahku sambil menaruh sejumlah uang itu disaku kemejaku.

Aku tak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi,.. Dari senyumannya, ia benar-benar tulus.

Sekali lagi, sebuah senyuman terkembang diwajahku, lalu kubungkukkan badan dengan cepat sambil mengambil bungkusan berisi kotak kue _dango _yang sudah menunggu diatas meja kasir sejak tadi.

"Terima kasih, nek!" ucapku sambil membuka pintu yang terbuat dari kaca yang ber-_frame _kan kayu tua namun kokoh.

"Sama-sama, anak muda,.. Sampaikan salamku kepada Jun Hong, ya.." ucapnya sambil melambaikan tangan kearahku.

Aku hanya bisa mengangguk setuju dan akan menyampaikan salamnya.

Kueratkan cengkraman tanganku didalam saku celanaku. Dinginnya kota Seoul dimalam hari memang membuatku tak sanggup menahannya hanya dengan sehelai kemeja dihiasi sebuah dasi yang masih setia terikat dengan rapi dikerah kemejaku dan celana bahan hitam yang kukenakan.

Daun-daun yang mulai memerah dengan indah pun terus berjatuhan menghujani kota Seoul. Indahnya.

Andaikan kau ada disini, Jun Hong... Kau pasti akan sangat menyukainya.

Kutatap langit gelap yang dihiasi taburan bintang. Dan berkata didalam hatiku,

'_Jun Hong? Apa kau bisa merasakan indahnya hari ini, hm? Tunggu aku disana, ya..'_

* * *

Zelo POV

Kutatap jendela yang terbuka dari dalam kamarku ini. Hembusan angin lembut memanjakan kulitku yang sedang terbalut piyama tebal berlengan panjang.

Entah darimana, sebuah daun berwarna kuning yang sudah mulai memerah terbang dan mendarat dipangukanku.

Tiba-tiba aku menatap kearah langit bertabur bintang. _'Hyungie,.. Kau dimana?'_

Meletakkan tangan kananku didada, merasakan kencangnya detakan-demi detakan akan kekhawatiran.

Namun, saat aku menatap langit bertabr bintang ini,.. Aku merasa, Himchanie-hyung sedang berbicara kepadaku,...

'_Jun Hong? Apa kau bisa merasakan indahnya hari ini, hm? Tunggu aku disana, ya..'_

Terlukis sebuah senyuman diwajahku.

Ku ambil daun kuning yang mulai memerah itu dengan perlahan dan membelai permukaannya dengan lembut.

"Jadi kau ya, yang menyampaikan pesan Himchanie-hyungku?"

"..." tentu saja tak ada jawaban.

Namun, tak lama kemudian sebuah hembusan lembut membelai tubuhku kembali.

Kuulurkan tanganku kearah jendela yang terbuka, kubiarkan daun itu terbang bebas dan mendarat dimana pun yang dia suka di Kota Seoul yang indah ini bersama kawanannya.

"Terima kasih..." setelah mengucapkan kata ini, daun kuning yang memerah dengan indah itu menghilang dari hadapanku karena telah bergabung dengan kawanannya diluar sana.

'_Perjalananmu masih jauh,.. Temukan daratan yang layak untukmu dan kawananmu nanti,..'_ ucapku didalam hati.

Tak lama kemudian, pintu kamarku terbuka dan menampakkan sosok yang sangat aku sayangi dan kurindukan.

"Hyungie!" seruku dengan semangat.

"Jun Hongie... Goodnight,.. Miahnae, hyung pulang terlambat.. Tadi mengantri panjang sekali.." jelasnya panjang lebar sambil merenggangkan dasi biru tua bergaris putih yang menghiasi lehernya.

"Nah, ini pesananmu,.. Dan ada tambahannya, salam dari nenek kedai kue _dango_.." diletakkannya tas kantor dan jas hitamnya diatas sofa empuk dihadapan kasurku. Ehem, maksudnya kasur kami.

Dan meletakkan kotak berisi 15 butir _dango _dipangkuanku.

"Sebenarnya, hyung sudah kehabisan tadi..." ucapnya seraya membelai lembut rambutku.

"Tapi hyung kok bisa dapat kalau sudah kehabisan?"

Dia tersenyum. Hanya tersenyum dan kembali membelai rambut dan turun kepipiku.

"Nenek itu yang sengaja menyisakannya untukmu, karena tau kalau aku akan datang.."

Entah kenapa, aku pun ikut tersenyum. Tersenyum sambil memandangi kotak yang berada dipangkuanku ini.

"Lalu,.. Jun Hongie, apa yang akan kau katakan jika sudah mendapatkan yang kau inginkan dari seseorang?" tanyanya masih dengan senyumannya yang khas.

Sebuah lengkungan manis yang telah terlukis dibibirku semakin terpampang jelas. Aku melebarkan senyumanku dan mengangguk riang.

"... Terima kasih hyung, dan nenek..~"

-TBC-

Ah, anu,.. Ini saya lagi gak ada ide, tapi baru dapet inspirasi dari sebuah lagu.. ._. jadi, maaf kalau kualitasnya kurang bagus.. ^^"  
Silakan Review~


	2. Himchanie's Best Friend

Title : Music Box  
Pairing : HimLo (Himchan Zelo) B.A.P Fanfiction!  
Rated : T  
Genre : Romance,Angst,Hurt/comfort.  
Warning : Yaoi, BL, Sho-Ai, Typo, abal, dll~

* * *

_**Don't Like, Don't Read!**_

* * *

Himchan POV

Hari-demi hari telah terlampaui. Namun, ada satu hal yang membuatku semakin khawatir akan keadaan Jun Hong. Ditubuhnya sering terdapat memar-memar yang tidak jelas darimana asalnya. Jun Hong pun tidak terhantam benda keras,.. Dan setelah kejanggalan itu berhasil kami lalui bersama tanpa masalah sedikitpun,... Kini, muncullah masalah baru terhadap tubuh Jun Hong...

"Jun Hongie,.. Bagaimana keadaanmu?" kumasuki kamar dan menutup pintunya lembut, sambil merenggangkan ikatan dasi yang kukenakan. Tentu saja tidak lupa dengan membawa sekotak kue _dango_.

"Hm? Hyungie,.. _Welcome home_.." sambutnya dengan senyuman hangat _'khas Jun Hong'_.

Aku yang gemas melihatnya, langsung memeluk dirinya begitu saja. Kubelai rambutnya lembut, kubiarkan dia mendengar degup jantungku, dan kubiarkan dia membalas pelukanku. Perlahan kuangkat dagunya agar dia bisa balas menatapku kembali.

"Haha,.. Jun Hongie... Tumben kau manja sekali hari ini, ada ap-" saat kubuka mataku.. Aku sontak membelalakkan mataku. Dengan apa yang terjadi kepada Jun Hong.

Darah segar mengalir dengan deras dari kedua lubang hidungnya. Kenapa aku tak menyadarinya sejak awal? Tubuh Jun Hong memang terlihat lebih pucat dari biasanya... Tapi aku benar-benar tak akan menyangka hal ini akan terjadi..

Kulepaskan pelukan yang menautkan tubuh kami tadi, dan mengambil kotak berisi perlengkapan kesehatan. Mencari benda yang dapat membuat pendarahannya berhenti. Namun yang kutemukan hanyalah beberapa plester dan obat merah untuk luka luar.

Karena keadaan yang benar-benar mendesak, kuraih kotak tissue dimeja kecil sebelah kasurnya, lalu mengambil beberapa helai tissue dan menggulungnya. Kusumpalkan kedua gulungan tissue itu dikedua lubang hidung Jun Hong.

Kurebahkan tubuhnya perlahan dikasur dan menyuruhnya agar tidak bergerak apalagi menundukkan kepalanya.

"H-hyungiehhh.. Yakin nih, Jun Hong diginiin?" Jun Hong bertanya dengan nada yang sedikit terengah.

"Sudah, diam saja kamu.. Pokoknya jangan banyak bergerak.." ucapku acuh sambil merapikan kembali kotak perlengkapan kesehatan dan meletakkannya ditempat semula.

"...N-ne...hh.." terdengar suara jawaban dari Jun Hong, masih dengan terengah.

"K-kamu kenapa sih, pakai mendesah-mendesah segala? Lagi mimisan juga?!" ocehku kepada Jun Hong sambil membalikkan tubuh dan menatapnya heran.

Menatap heran wajah Jun Hong dengan mulut yang sedikit terbuka dan terengah-engah.

"...J-Jun Hong... susah..bernafas..hhh.." ucapnya polos sambil mencengkram selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya dari pinggang kebawah.

"..." Bodohnya aku.

Bagaimana dia bisa bernafas kalau _'kedua lubang hidungnya'_ tersumpal tissue gulung yang tebal.

"Y-yaaa! M-Mianhae, baby...! Hyung tidak sengaja..." langsung kulepaskan kedua tissue yang tadi _'bersarang'_ dihidungnya. Untung saja pendarahannya tidak memakan waktu yang cukup lama. Darah yang keluar memang cukup banyak, namun ini masih tampak seperti mimisan biasa.

"Ahaha ne, hyung.."mendengar balasannya dengan nada yang sangat polos, membuatku merasa makin bersalah. Kubersihkan darah yang sudah mulai mengering disekitar hidungnya dengan sangat hati-hati menggunakan tissue basah.

"Nah, Jun Hongie.. Mau makan kue _dango_nya sekarang?"

"Ah,.. Ng,... Boleh, hyung..."

"... Baiklah, tunggu ya.." lalu aku bangkit dari tempat dudukku disebelah kasur dan mengambil kotak yang masih terbungkus rapi diatas sofa dan membukanya.

Lalu memberikan kotak berisi kue _dango_ itu kepada Jun Hong yang sudah terduduk dikasurnya. Jun Hong langsung mengambil setusuk kue _dango_ dan menciuminya. Jujur saja, aku yang sebagai _'kekasih'_nya saja belum pernah dicium seperti itu. '_Damn you, dango cake!'_

"_Dangooo~ I love you~_" lalu Jun Hong melahapnya dengan bahagia. Serasa berlatar dikomik-komik _shoujo_, bertebaran _'love'_ dan _'cahaya-cahaya' _yang aneh bagiku.

"Jadi... Jun Hong tidak cinta kepada hyung?" tanyaku dengan nada 'sedikit' acuh.

"... Hyungie, _pabboya_." ucapnya _To-The-Point_.

.

.

... Jun Hongie.. Hati hyung _'jleb'_ sangat loh, sayang.

Keesokan harinya, aku membiarkan Yongguk hyung dan Daehyun untuk menjaga anak itu, mereka bermaksud membantuku agar tidak terlalu sibuk mengontrol keadaan Jun Hong setiap saat dari kantor.

Aku merasa hari-hariku di kantor terasa 'sedikit' lebih ringan dibandingkan dengan sebelumnya, karena harus terus-menerus mengontrol keadaan Jun Hong dirumah secara rutin. Jujur saja, penyakit yang diderita Jun Hong belum terlihat dari tanda-tandanya.

Semakin hari,.. Aku jadi semakin khawatir dan tidak tenang.  
Mengetahui kalau penyakit yang diderita Jun Hong belum ketahuan dan penyakit itu belum tentu penyakit yang ringan-ringan saja. Secara logika aku berfikir seperti itu.

Semua pemikiran itu benar-benar menggangguku saat bekerja karena dapat membuyarkan konsentrasiku begitu saja.

Aku sungguh berterima kasih kepada kalian, Yongguk hyung dan Daehyun.. Karena bersedia meluangkan waktu hanya untuk membantu meringankan sedikit beban yang kupikul sendirian..

Kalian memang sahabat yang baik..

* * *

Zelo POV

Kutatap 'seorang' hyung yang sedang terduduk diatas bangku yang biasanya diduduki oleh Himchanie hyung untuk menemaniku, sambil mengupaskan sebuah apel merah segar dengan tenang.

"H-Hyung? Kau temannya Himchanie-hyung?"

",..Eh? Yaaa, Jun Hongie... Kau belum diberi tau oleh Himchan kalau kami berdua akan datang untuk menjagamu sampai ia pulang nanti petang...?" tanya seorang hyung dengan paras tampan dan sedang mengupas sebuah apel merah segar disebelahku.

"B-berdua? Bukannya hyung kemari sendiri, tadi?" tanyaku dengan bingung, sesekali kumiringkan sedikit kepalaku tanda tidak mengerti.

"Ah, ne... Aku kemari sendirian tadi.. Yang 'satu lagi' sedang membelikanmu persediaan sayur-sayuran dan buah-buahanmu, Jun Hongie..." ucap tenang namja tampan ini.

Aku mengangguk mengerti dan tutup mulut kembali. Aku takut ia merasa terganggu akan semua pertanyaan bodoh yang telah aku lontarkan begitu saja barusan.

"Hmm... Jun Hongie?"

"N-ne, hyung?"

"Berapa usiamu sekarang?"

"Ng,.. Aku... 17, hyung..."

"... Hm.. Arraseo.." namja itu menatapku sejenak, lalu kembali dengan kegiatannya tadi.

"W-waeyo, hyungie?"

"... Anniya.. Aku punya adik... Dia 1 tahun lebih tua darimu.."

"Ah? Jinjja, hyung? Bisakah hyung ajak dia kemari suatu hari nanti? Jun Hong kesepian disini..."

"... Mianhae, Ju Hongie..."

"Eh? Kenapa minta maaf, hyung?"

"Aku tidak bisa mengabulkan permintaanmu yang satu ini..."

"Hmm.. Gwaenchanna, hyung... Aku bisa mengerti kalau dia sangat sibuk sehingga hyung tidak mau mengajaknya kemari.." balasku dengan senyuman hangat yang biasa kutunjukkan.

Lalu hyung tampan ini menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, dan tatapannya berubah menjadi sendu sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Anniya.. Adikku sudah meninggal 3 tahun yang lalu, Jun Hongie..."

Saat mendengar pernyataannya barusan, aku tertegun dan sontak membelalakkan mataku lalu menoleh kearahnya dengan cepat.

"M-mwo?! M-Mianhae hyungie~! Mianhae!"

Lalu ia hanya bisa tersenyum sambil menoleh kearahku. Membuat wajahnya semakin memperlihatkan ketampanannya yang sempurna.

"... Gwaenchanna, Jun Hongie, ini bukan salahmu,.. Aku yang bertanya terlebih dahulu..."

"N-ne,.. Kalau boleh tau,... Namanya siapa, hyung?"

"... Jongup... Jung Jongup..."

"Ng,.. Arraseo... Lalu,.. Nama hyung, siapa?"

"Ah, mian,.. Aku belum memperkenalkan diri kepadamu, Jun Hongie... Aku Daehyun.. Jung Daehyun..."

"Ah, nee.. Hehehe.."

Tak berapa lama kemudian, seseorang membuka pintu kamarku dengan lumayan keras dan menutupnya. Terdengar suara kantung pelastik yang bergesekkan satu sama lainnya.

Ternyata benar, seorang pemuda lagi datang sambil membawa 2 buah kantung pelastik besar berisikan buah dan sayuran segar sambil mengenakan kaca mata hitam.

"Ah, kau sudah sampai..." ucap Daehyun hyung kepada pemuda yang satunya dengan santai.

"Hahaha, mianhae aku lama... Dan... Lama tak jumpa, Zelo!" ucap hyung yang satunya sambil membuka kaca mata hitam yang singgah dihidungnya.

'Zelo' adalah panggilan yang dibuat untukku saat pertama kami bertemu... Saat pertama kali bertemu dengan,... Yonggukie hyung?

"Y-Yonggukie hyung?"

Dan terlepaslah kaca mata hitam itu dari wajahnya. Terlihat sosok sebenarnya dari pemuda itu.

Bang Yongguk.

Sahabat Himchan hyung yang pertama kali ia kenalkan kepadaku saat liburan musim panas tahun lalu.

"Yonggukie hyung! Aku merindukanmu~!"

Ya, ternyata benar.. Itu adalah Yongguk hyung.. Sahabat terbaik Himchanie hyungku. Mereka sudah bersama-sama ketika mereka menduduki bangku SMP. Namun, tak kusangka mereka akan memilih karir yang berbeda. Padahal setauku, hobi mereka itu hampir sama. Yongguk hyung sekarang ber-profesi seperti apa yang ia cita-citakan sejak kecil,.. Yaitu _rapper_.

Namun, Himchanie hyung lebih memilih meneruskan perusahaan milik ayahnya yang telah wafat ketika ia baru lulus kuliah. Himchanie hyung tidak ingin membuat keluarganya sedih dan kecewa jika ia mengabaikan amanat dari mendiang ayahnya tersebut.

Dari situlah ia mulai berpisah dari Yongguk hyung. Mereka pun jadi jarang bertemu karena memiliki _schedule_ masing-masing sebagai profesi yang mereka genggam sendiri.

Karena itu, salah satu diantara mereka memutuskan untuk bertemu disaat waktu luang yang mereka miliki saat liburan musim panas. Jadi, saat itu,.. Yongguk hyung mengunjungi rumah Himchan hyung saat liburan musim panas tahun lalu. Ehem.. Maksudnya rumah kami. Setelah itu, Himchan hyung memperkenalkanku dengannya, dengan cepat pula kami menjadi akrab.

"Ahahaha.. Zelo kita sudah bertambah besar ya.." ucap Gukkie hyung sambil meletakkan kacamata hitamnya diatas meja santai.

"Ah, hyungie.. Zelo kan memang sudah berukuran 'besar' dari dulu..."

"Ahahah, ne.. Hyung tau kok.."

"Aish.. Hyungie,.. Berhentilah menggoda Jun Hong!" ucap pria tampan disebelahku dengan nada yang sedikit meninggi. Lalu meletakkan sepiring kecil potongan apel dipangkuanku dengan tenang.

"Yaaa.. Daehyunie, kau galak sekali hari ini.."

"Anniya.. Sebaiknya jangan bikin keributan disini..."

"E-Ehhh.. Hyungie.. Jangan berantem.." ucapku dengan polos yang dari tadi memperhatikan mereka berdua.

"Yaaa, Jun Hongie~ Orang jahil seperti _rapper_ gila itu memang harus diberi pelajaran sekali-sekali!" ucap Daehyunie hyung dengan tegas.

"Mwo?! _Rapper_ gila, katamu? Apa bagusnya suara rongsokmu itu, huh?!" balas Yonggukie hyung dengan tak kalah kasar.

Aku hanya bisa tersenyum dan memaklumi tingkah mereka yang masih seperti anak-anak. Walaupun ucapan atau perbuatan yang mereka perbuat itu kasar, namun... Aku tau, sebenarnya hati mereka tidak demikian.

* * *

TBC

* * *

Woaahh, makasih buat yang udah re-view~ aku cinta kalian~ moaaahh!(?) :

Nareudael: ne,.. semoga kamu cepet ngerti ne? :3 cerita yg saya bikin memang rada ga jelas..(?) mohon maklum..

hunhanaaa: lah? kok udah nangis,mba? .-. ng,.. liat aja, nanti happy ending atau sad ending.. ^^ maunya gimana? (?)

baby hongstar: hahaha ^^ gomawo.. tetaplah jadi reader saya..(?)

ATIKA W(ulandari): WAH, TIK.. NIH, PAIRING FAV DIRIMU(?).. DAN MOHON TUNGGU CHAP SELANJUTNYA *0*

Dianaanisti1: huakaka, uri Jelo manis seperti readersnya~(?) *gombal* waks.. gomawo, udah suka ceritanya, tetaplah jadi reader yang setia, baik hati, tidak sombong, rajin menabung dan sayang orang tua..(?)


	3. The same smile

Title : Music Box  
Pairing : HimLo  
Rated : T  
Genre : Romance,Angst,Hurt/comfort.  
Warning : Yaoi, BL, Sho-Ai, Typo, abal, dll~

* * *

Tapi chapter ini lebih banyak DaeLo-nya mungkin.. haha, tapi tetep aja pairing utamanya HimLo~

.

.

.

_Don't Like, Don't Read!_

* * *

Normal POV

Hari-hari terlewati begitu saja dengan cepatnya. Diibaratkan seperti air mengalir tenang dan berirama yang suatu saat akan mencapai tujuannya. Begitulah kehidupan ini.. Cepat atau lambat, Tuhan sudah mengukirkan jalan masing-masing untuk hambanya. Menuju _'tujuan'_nya masing-masing sebelum pada akhirnya kembali kepada sang penciptanya kembali. Hanya tinggal tergantung pada ciptaan-Nya untuk menempuh _'tujuan'_nya dengan cara apapun dengan nasib yang telah mereka genggam masing-masing.

Ya. Takdir yang diberikan... dan nasib yang mereka genggam.

Namun, untuk menepuh dan mencapai _'tujuan'_ tersebut,. Takdir dan nasib tak akan cukup untuk membekali mereka melawan cepatnya detik waktu yang mendampingi pergantian zaman. Mereka membutuhkan... _Usaha dan keyakinan_.

Seorang namja tampan yang telah kehilangan adik tersayangnya 3 tahun yang lalu, selalu menyempatkan diri untuk merawat Jun Hong selama Himchan tidak ada dirumah.

Namja tampan ini selalu optimis menanggapi penyakit Jun Hong. Ia tidak ingin kehilangan orang yang berarti untuk yang kedua kalinya. Choi Jun Hong, sudah ia anggap sebagai adiknya sendiri...

"Jun Hongie,.. Kau mau hyung kupaskan buah apa?" ucap namja tampan disebelahnya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Daehyun?

"A-ah hyungie,.. Tidak usah,.. Jun Hong masih kenyang... Ngomong-ngomong, Yonggukie hyung tidak datang kesini?" tanya anak manis berambut biru kehitaman itu dengan wajah polos khas dirinya.

"Ah, anniya... Dia sedang ada _making MV_ baru bersama _agency_-nya.." jawab tenang namja tampan disebelah Jun Hong.

"Ah, arraseo.." angguk Jun Hong mengerti.

"Jun Hongie... Semoga sebentar lagi penyakit yang kau derita ini cepat ketahuan,ne?"

"Ah, hyungie.. Jun Hong sehat-sehat saja kok! Himchanie hyung saja yang berlebihan khawatirnya.."

"...Itu karena dia sangat menyayangimu, Jun Hong.."

"... Tapi sama saja dengan memenjarakan Jun Hong diruangan ini ne, hyung?"

"... Jangan bicara seperti itu, Himchan hyung hanya tidak ingin ada sesuatu yang buruk menimpamu dengan kondisi badan yang tidak stabil, Jun Hongie.."

"..." Jun Hong hanya terdiam sambil menunduk.

"Lihat sebelumnya, sudah berapa kali kamu mimisan tiba-tiba? Lalu memar-memar ditubuhmu yang muncul tiba-tiba itu apa?"

Tak ada jawaban dari Jun Hong. Dia tertunduk diam dengan membawa tatapan menyesalnya karena telah menyalahkan dan berburuk sangka kepada Himchan.

"...Mianhae hyungie..."

"Ah, jangan minta maaf padaku... Kau tidak salah Jun Hong,.. Kau hanya keliru mengenai Himchan hyung tadi... Jika kau sudah memahami semua kebaikan hatinya demi kau, itu tidak apa-apa.. Tidak perlu minta maaf.." sahut Daehyun dengan tenang.

'_...Jun Hongie... Aku harap... Nasibmu tidak sama seperti adikku nantinya...'_

'_Semoga saja..'_

.

.

.

"_Annyeong_~ Heyy, _rapper_ ganteng dateng nih! Kok gak disuguhin minuman dan _snack_, sih?" ucap seorang pria berkulit _tan_ yang 'baru saja' datang dengan seenaknya dan sekarang sedang terduduk disofa sambil meletakkan kedua kakinya diatas meja.

"...Huh? Minuman..? Snack..?" ucap Daehyun mengulangi perkataan Yongguk barusan dengan nada yang sedikit ditinggikan.

"Iya.. Aku kan bertamu kesini jadi semua itu harus ada, kan? Tamu adalah raja."

"Apa aku tidak salah dengar? Raja, huh? RAJA BAPAKMU?!" dengan gesitnya Daehyun mengambil sapu dipojok ruangan dan memukuli Yongguk seperti ibu-ibu yang sedang memukuli anaknya.

"KAU PIKIR DISINI CAFE!? BERANI-BERANINYA BERKATA BEGITU SEENAKNYA! KELUAR KAU!" teriak Daehyun kepada Yongguk. Masih sambil memukuli _rapper_ yang mengaku 'ganteng' barusan.

"Aishh,.. Aw,aw,aw,aw,..! Aduh! Sakit, Daehyuniee.. _Arra-arra_, aku keluar beli makanan, ne? _Annyeong_.." dengan segera Yongguk keluar ruangan dan menutup pintu dengan cepat.

"..."

Semua yang ada didalam ruangan langsung sunyi terkecuali deru nafas Daehyun yang tidak beraturan karena baru saja memukuli Yongguk.

"H-hyungie... _Gwaenchanna_?" tanya Jun hong mencairkan suasana.

"A-ahh,.. Ne, _Gwaenchanna yo_.."

"Hyungie kalau terlalu sering begitu, nanti bisa darah tinggi loh.." Jun Hong memasang wajah tanpa dosa miliknya. Karena melihat itu, Daehyun yang ingin membalikkan perkataan Jun Hong barusan hanya terdiam dan duduk kembali.

"...Ah ne, Jun Hongie..." ucap Daehyun sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya pelan karena bingung harus menjawab apa.

Keadaan kembali hening. Hanya tampak Jun Hong yang sedang asyik menonton tayangan di televisi besar dihadapan kasurnya sambil memeluk bantal berbentuk kue _dango_ berbulu lembut yang sedang tersenyum. Jun Hong tidak ingin dan tidak bisa terlepas dari boneka itu. Boneka pemberian orang yang sangat ia cintai. Kim Himchan.

Namun, satu hal terbesit didalam kepalaku. Memang bukan hal yang penting sih... Tapi, entah kenapa... Setiap melihat Jun Hong, aku selalu teringat dan terbayang sosok Jongup. Mendiang adikku.

"... Jun Hongie... Kamu kan, sudah setahun lebih berpacaran dengan Himchan hyung,.. Apa kau tau apa hobi yang ia miliki?"

"Mh? Mwo? Ng... Tidak tau..." ucap Jun Hong dengan wajah polosnya, seperti biasa.

"... Tapi kau tau 'kan, kalau Himchan hyung suka memainkan alat musik tradisional?"

"Ahh~ ne, aku tau itu... Dia sering bercerita tentang itu, karena sekarang jadwalnya padat karena pekerjaan, makanya ia tak sempat memainkannya lagi.." Jun Hong menceritakan semua tentang Himchan dan hobinya yang sebenarnya sudah Daehyun ketahui dengan asyiknya. Namun, Daehyun tak ingin mengganggu Jun Hong yang terus bercerita. Entah kenapa,.. Daehyun merasa nyaman mendengar cerita yang diceritakan oleh Jun Hong.

Mendiang adiknya, Jung Jungup... Dulu ia juga suka bercerita kepada Daehyun. Namun, ia tidak se-aktif dan se-ekspresif Jun Hong. Jongup terkesan lebih pendiam dan selalu menyimpan perasaannya yang sesungguhnya.

Sifat Jongup dan Jun Hong memang bertolak belakang, tetapi... Entah apa yang bisa membuat Daehyun menyayangi Jun Hong persis seperti ia menyayangi Jongup.

"...Jun Hong-ah?.." panggil Daehyun dengan sangat pelan namun masih terdengar jelas ditelinga Jun Hong.

"Ne, Daehyunie hyung?" jawab Jun Hong dengan tenang sambil menatap wajah Daehyun yang sedang tidak menatapnya.

Lalu Daehyun kembali menatap wajah Jun Hong lekat-lekat. Menatapnya penuh harapan.

"...Maukah... Kau menunjukkan senyumanmu yang setulus-tulusnya,. Kepada hyung?" ucapan permintaan itu terlontar begitu saja dari mulut Daehyun. Entah apa yang ia pikirkan sekarang. Tak ada yang bisa membacanya saat ini.

Kini Jun Hong hanya menatap Daehyun dengan bingung. Ekspresinya menunjukkan rasa tak yakin atas perkataan Daehyun. Kenapa pria tampan dihadapannya ini, memintanya tersenyum setulus-tulusnya? Apa ia mengira selama ini Jun Hong tidak tulus menunjukkan senyumannya kepada salah satu hyung kesayangannya ini?

"Maksud hyung apa?" tanya Jun Hong dengan lembut.

"...Anniya... Aku hanya ingin melihatnya..." jawab Daehyun dengan nada yang sulit diartikan. Namun, Jun Hong merasakan ada kerinduan didalamnya. Rindu kepada Jongup-hyung kah?

"...Baiklah..." lalu, Jun Hong tersenyum kepada Daehyun. Dengan tulus. Bahkan sangat tulus.

Daehyun hanya bisa diam membatu ditempat ia duduk dan memandang wajah Jun Hong yang sekarang sedang dihiasi senyuman tulus miliknya.

Perlahan ia gerakkan jemarinya untuk menyentuh bibir milik Jun Hong. Diusapnya dengan lembut bibir yang telah melukiskan senyuman indah itu barusan. Mengusapnya berulang kali dengan lembut. Sangat lembut.

Tiba-tiba buliran bening menuruni lekukan wajah pemilik suara indah yang khas itu. Turun menuruni wajahnya yang sempurna. Seulas senyuman manis juga terpampang diwajah tampannya. Senyuman yang tak kalah lembut dan tulus dari yang barusan Jun Hong tunjukkan kepadanya.

"...Jongupie..." Daehyun bergumam pelan.

"..." Jun Hong tertegun melihatnya. Melihat Daehyun menangis sambil memanggil nama mendiang adiknya. Lalu Jun Hong memeluk tubuh Daehyun dengan lembut. Sesekali sambil membelai rambut tebal miliknya.

"Senyuman itu... Sama seperti miliknya... Ketulusan yang terlihat pun... Sama..." ucap Daehyun dengan sangat pelan. Lalu suara isakan mulai terdengar.

"..." Jun Hong tak berkata apa-apa. Ia tetap berusaha untuk menenangkan Daehyun. Terus membelai lembut kepalanya.

"...Jongupie... Kenapa kau pergi meninggalkan hyung?... Padahal hanya kaulah keluarga hyung yang masih tersisa... Tapi sekarang?... Setelah kau pergi,. Hyung sendirian..." Daehyun terus meluapkan kesedihan dan kerinduannya.

Tanpa disadari Daehyun, air mata Jun Hong pun sudah membasahi pundak Daehyun. Jun Hong merasakan apa yang Daehyun rasakan sekarang. Hidup yang ia tempuh semenjak kehilangan seseorang yang paling berharga untuknya. Hati yang hampa selama 3 tahun terakhir ini sudah begitu tegar menahan rasa sedih, rindu dan kesepian seperti ini. Sungguh berat kehidupannya, disaat penyemangat jiwanya pergi meninggalkannya begitu saja.

'_Daehyun hyung menangis seperti ini bukan karena dirinya lemah... Tapi karena ia sudah berusaha kuat begitu lama...'_

'_Kini, tak ada salahnya ia meluapkan semuanya sekarang. Aku siap mendengarkan perkataan yang langsung dari hatinya. Semua rasa sakit dan kesedihan yang ia terima sekian lama..'_ ucap Jun Hong dalam hati.

Lalu Jun Hong merasakan kedua tangan hangat itu mendekap tubuhnya lembut. Merasakan getaran tubuhnya saat terisak. Merasakan sudah seberapa kuat Jung Daehyun menempuh smeuanya sendirian. Hati Jun Hong merasa pilu merasakannya.

"...Tapi,.. Jongupie... Hyung menemukan seseorang yang memiliki senyuman yang tulus sama sepertimu... Hyung juga sangat menyayanginya layaknya hyung menyayangimu..." Daehyun berkata sambil membelai rambut belakang Jun Hong.

Lalu melepaskan pelukannya dan mengecup lembut dahi Jun Hong. Daehyun merasa... Kalau ia bisa menyayangi Jun Hong seperti ia menyayangi Jongup. Ia senang... Karena ia merasa seperti ada Jongup baru yang hadir menemani dan mewarnai hari-hari kosongnya.

"...Terima kasih, Jun Hongie.." ucap Daehyun sambil membelai lembut pipi Jun Hong.

"Kau sudah mau mendengarkan isi hatiku..." timpa Daehyun.

"...n-ne, hyungie..." jawab Jun Hong yang langsung menghapus bekas air mata dipipinya.

"Ah, kau menangis?" tanya Daehyun sambil melepaskan tangan Jun Hong sebentar dan menggantikannya untuk menghapus airmata Jun Hong.

"...A-anniya!"

"Haha, jangan bohong pada hyung, Jun Hongie..."

"Habisnya... Zelo merasa, kalau jadi hyung yang ditinggal oleh adik kandungnya sendiri seperti itu, pasti berat rasanya... Zelo gak tega liat hyung begini..."

Daehyun hanya bisa tersenyum memandangi wajah polos milik Jun Hong.

"... Terima kasih, Jun Hong..."

_TBC_

* * *

... Saya bingung ini nantinya mau _sad ending_, atau _happy ending_.. ._. rencananya sih _sad ending_... ada yg mau beri masukan?  
mind to review?


End file.
